Heirs of Hogwarts
by Zoie Lestrange
Summary: This is set after Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts (The thing at the ministry never happened so Sirius never dies and Dumbledore never comes back so he never dies either) Umbridge takes over or is it UmbITCH? J.wling owns the characters and I got this idea from StormyFireDragon.


Summery:

This is set after Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts (The thing at the ministry never happened so Sirius never dies and Dumbledore never comes back so he never dies either) Umbridge takes over or is it UmbITCH? J. owns the characters and I got this idea from StormyFireDragon.

They were in the Great Hall in 5th year when the hall's doors burst open and 3 very mad people came bursting through. It was Sirius Black, Narcrissa Malfoy, and Amelia Bones. Many people where surprised but the ones who were most surprised were Draco, Harry, and Susan. Amelia was shouting "UMBRIDGE! You have a whole lot of explaining to do RIGHT NOW!" Umbridge stood and did her_ hem hem_ "Madame Bones, Madame Malfoy, you shouldn't be here, the minister is going to hear about this. "No, he won't because he got thrown out of power for interfering with Hogwarts. It clearly states in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Ministry has **no** power over this school. NEWSFLASH : No Fudge=New Minister=Sirius Black!" They said angriliy. "The founders of this school told us what has been going on, they're heirs stand in this room now!" Sirius said. "Well then, you may now leave as Undersecretary to the Minister, I ask you dear Amelia and Narcrissa to leave for disturbing Hogwarts" "Sorry lady, but your're fired you have used multiple illegal items, lines may be okay but using a BLOOD QUILL on a student is just enough to land you a cell in Askaban or a trip through The Veil. Amelia is now Undersecratary to the Minister." She smiled like she didn't understand it at all "Sorry?"

But that was when a ghost walked with a Slytherin Emblem walked up "Leave this school forever, you are never welcome again Dorales Jane Umbridge" She smiled sweetly (but very toad like) "and who may you be?" "Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts, Creator of Salazar's Square, Great times IDK grandfather of Draco Scorpius Malfoy" and then another ghost walked but with a Gryffindor Emblem "Godric Gryffindor, Founder of Hogwarts, Creator of Godric's Hollow, Great times IDK Grandfather of Harry James Potter" 2 girls then walked up with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Emblems "Helga Hufflepuff, Founder of Hogwarts, Creator of Helga's Grotto, Great times 47 Grandmother of Susan Amelia Bones" The last said "Rowena Ravenclaw, Founder of Hogwarts, Creator of Rowena's Cave (Not a cave, a city in a mountain!), Great times 48 Grandmother of Luna Liliana Lovegood." Then Aurors burst in and grabbed Umbitch and she was pushed through the door. Cheers ran through the hall! Minvera McGonagald sttod and said " Students, return to your dormitories now. We will talk more about this in the morning." and then the students left. Thhere was no w=questioning McGonagald if you knew what was good for you.

Only the 4 heirs remained. "Well we need to tell you on whatis going to happen,"said Salazar. "First, Professor Minnie, we have decided that you will be Head Mistress. Second, Filius, we want you to be Deputy Head, Third, we have decided that Flich, you are on probation, the only reason why you are not going to be thrown out is because you only have this castle as your home. If you start to be _nice for a change_ your income may increase by a couple of galleons. Snape, you will teach the N.E.W.T class only. Lady Narcissa can teach years 1-5. We also want Professor Lupin back we have a better soulution to his problem then Wolfsbane potion, to teach D.A.D.A. Professor Burbage, we want you to teach Wizard Ethics for muggle-borns and muggle-raised children. We want Arabella Figg to teach Muggle Studies. We also want to have Augusta Longbottom for Transfiguration Years 1-4 (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff). We are however going to fire Sybil, you may reside at the castle until you find a home to live in. Besides, you are not a seer. Your great great grandma was a true seer." Helga Hufflepuff said. Harry asked "Wait a minute, I belive everything you have said and accept it but wasn't my grandmother a Black?" asked Harry to Sirius. "Oh yeah, Prongs's mom was my aunt! Dorea Black Potter. She wasn't known to my dear mother so she never showed up on the family tree. Which makes James my cousin which also means that I'm your legal guardian, god-father _and_ uncle!" said Sirius "Which means I'm related to Draco, right?" Amelia spoke "yes, it does but even more so,You four are all realted to each other no matter what. See, Rowena is the sister of Salazar and Helga is the sister of Godric. Soon however, after Salazar and Rowena's mother dying, Helga and Godric's father died and their parents met and then they got married making them brothers and sisters. But soon, their parents died by the hands of muggles and Rowena and Helgawere shipped off. Rowena became the Princess of Scotland and Helga became the Lady in Waiting for Rowena. Godric and Salazar were on the run until Rowena's adoptive parents and Helga's adopted parents cast them out for magic. 10 years later they made this school." The 4 of them were shocked, all this time Draco had treated them as if they were blood traitors amd filthy half-breeds because he had a reputation to uphold. "Wait so Draco, Susan and Luna are my cousins?"

"Yes, and we recently discovered that Harry's mother was a pureblood. This means that your Aunt Petunia is a squib, though since she married Vernon Dursley, She cancled the line of her magic." Everyone was shocked "Now we have a special tower for you 4 and your closest friends, we have watched them to make sure you can trust them. You will all receive private lessons. From Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, From Ravenclaw, no one because they have bullied Luna from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and From Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. You may go pack and get these people. The password is 'devil's snare ' it is the West Tower. We picked the password so Neville could remember." said Ameila. They all nodded then ran to find the people. They packed and then ran to West Tower. It was a very good night.


End file.
